The Black Side Of The Dice
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Somebodys After Jack Harkness' Immortality and they wont stop till they get it. Chapter 2: Gwen gets Taken and Jack Finds His Lover Again
1. Chapter 1

The Black Side of the Dice

A/N: I don't own Torchwood! But I do own Mila and Vladimir!!

Prologue: Welcome to the Bloodstaf Institution

A woman with Black hair walked down a dark corridor, he high healed boots the only whisper in hollowed halls as the sound ricocheted of the walls, she walked into a dark room where a body slept, she looked down at the white figure as her long black gloved hands took grasp and shook him out of his sleep.

"Mila, you know I have to sleep four hour's a day" The Man said in a Russian accent, "Vladimir, I came to tell you that he is home" Mila hinted. "Yes Mila but my Wine Comes First would you care for a drink?" Vladimir Said with passion.

"No But our Mission, to capture Jack Harkness, you and you're stupid wine are getting in the way of my plans!" Mila said with anger, her fist getting tighter.

Vladimir got closer as he kissed his wife "Tomorrow Mila, we will strike, give him time to settle, it will be a hard mission but we will, find a way to kill him" Mila looked calmed as her husband held her and stroked her brittle black hair "We have to kill him, I cant live without him Dead and Buried, what about that woman?" Mila asked. "What that Gwen Williams, easy she will fall like a fly when we take grasp of Torchwood Cardiff" Vladimir sounded confident. Mila fell to the floor as a Vision Came to her.

"He, the one he loved has returned, impossible, how" Mila stuttered as she fell asleep on the cold metal floor.

Vladimir walked to the door "Sleep well my love, The Bloodstaf Institution will grow strong again!" as he shut the door.

**Ok it had no Bit of Torchwood Cardiff in it yet! This is just a taster!! The Prologue isn't Beta read I thought that it's only a small extract so it doesn't need to be!! So these guys want Torchwood Eh??? Mmm Interesting **


	2. Taken

Black Side of the Dice Part 2

Location: Torchwood Hub

Time and Date: 22:30 Hours 15th March 2010 

Jack Had kept himself private most nights, Gwen knew he was still grieving over Ianto's passing even though it was over seven months ago.

Suddenly Jack opened his office door. "Go home Gwen, Rhys will be worried, and I will get the blame" Jack hiccupped, his eyes red, Gwen knew he had been crying at the picture of Ianto that lay on his desk. "Ok, but there is one thing I have to ask you" Gwen said. "Sure fire away" Jack expressed. "Are you ok? I mean alone, I can always stay, I'm good company" Gwen asked Jack. "Go home Gwen Cooper, go home and be with Rhys, I don't want my grief to sabotage your love life" Jack explained.

"You think I have a love life! You try making love when you're as big as me" Gwen joked.

"Go Home!" Jack kissed her cheek as she grabbed her coat and went out of the cog door. Jack then settled down in his chair, his eyes fixed on Ianto's face, as he remembers his soft skin, his facial expressions, his laugh and his accent; this brought all the memories back.

Gwen Walked across the plass as somebody in high heels was walking behind her, then, the woman got out a needle full of liquid. She attacked Gwen with the needle, which made Gwen collapse on the floor. The woman then got out of her phone. "Vladimir, I've got Cooper" Mila said. "Come Quickly Mila, we don't want to attract attention!" Vladimir expressed as he hung up. Mila quickly grabbed Gwen and put her in the boot of the car which was parked on the plass.

Location: Warehouse (Classified) 

Date and Time: 23:15 Hours 15th March 

Gwen woke up to be greeted by a Russian man and woman. She looked up and saw that she was chained up. "Hello Gwen, you are much loved aren't you? You've only been here fifteen minutes and you already have nine missed calls" Vladimir teased.

"What do you want?" Gwen scolded. "I don't want you Gwen, I need you to get Jack Harkness, and I wouldn't move so much, the chains will rip your limbs off if you move any more!" Vladimir warned.

"Vladimir, I didn't know the plan was to kidnap her, she's pregnant for god sakes!" Mila warned. "Calm Mila, I'm not going to torture her!" Vladimir said.

Gwen had mascara down her face as she heard moaning coming from the corner of the room. "Hello?" she shouted. "Gwen!?" the man shouted, "Yeah, it's me!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen its Ianto!" Ianto shouted. "No, Ianto's dead!" Gwen shouted. "it's me, I have a sister called Rhiannon, I know that you had an affair with Owen, but decided to break it off, as you loved Rhys, and I know that you were scared that Jack would fire you when he found out your were pregnant" Ianto described. "Ianto!!" Gwen screamed. "Shut it!" Vladimir shouted as he put a gag on Gwen. Gwen started to cry and scream through the gag Vladimir put on her.

It was now twelve at night and Gwen was still not home, he had rung Jack many times, and Jack told him the same thing "She will be back soon don't worry" Jack said every time he rung, until Jack looked at the CCTV footage of the plass, as he saw Gwen being attacked. He rushed to there house, where Rhys sat waiting nervously for her to come home. Jack rung the doorbell, Rhys answered looking nervous. "Rhys she's been taken, I'm trying to track her phone, by the way these people are amateurs, they didn't even jam her phone, or maybe they want somebody to find her?" Jack mused. "Bloody Hell, Jack what if they harm her or the baby?" Rhys asked. "It won't get to that!" Jack said as he got into the SUV.

Gwen screamed through the gag mask as tears ran down her face. "Shut up will you!" Mila screamed. "He's here, the man, Harkness!" Mila said as she fell to the floor her visions taking over.

"Gwen?! Gwen!!" Jack shouted as he and Rhys rushed into the building. "It's ok Gwen, where here now" Jack said "Not so fast Harkness" Vladimir said as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jack. "I think we can come to some arrangement" Vladimir said. Rhys untied Gwen from the chains, as she hugged him tightly, while hysterically crying. "No!" Gwen shouted as she moved in front of Jack "If you're going to kill Jack you're going to have to kill us to!" Gwen shouted. Jack then moved Gwen to face him and shook her "What are you doing, I'm not letting you get hurt, I can't let you lose-" Jack cried. "I decided a long time ago I'm never going to leave you" Gwen expressed. "Go please, go with Rhys, I can take care of myself" Jack said. Gwen walked away with Rhys, as Jack got shot my Mila.

Jack woke; his clothes took from him, enclosed in a cage like an animal. "Jack?" a man croaked. "Hello, who is it!?" Jack said. "Ianto, it's Ianto Jones" Ianto shouted.

"But you're dead!" Jack shouted. "I don't know what happened Jack, I woke up here, that's all I know" Ianto said, out of breath. Jack crashed into the side of the cage, which gave him an electric shock. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, it's rigged with ten thousand volts, and Ianto has scars from the shocks" Vladimir said. "Ianto, are you naked?" Jack said. "Yeah, you?" Ianto answered. "Yes, sorry I'm picturing your perfect body" Jack laughed. "Stop it Jack How's Gwen?" Ianto cried. "She's Perfect, and so beautiful" Jack said. "Great, how's the baby?" Ianto asked. "Ok I think, she's having a boy, she's already picked a name" Jack answered. "What's the name? Ianto asked. "Ianto" Jack said. "Really!?" Ianto said looking surprised. "Yeah, Ianto I've never loved somebody as much as you, I picture you in my mind everyday" Jack said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, you guys are so soppy!" Vladimir said. "Vladimir, time is running out, we must do the procedure now!" Mila choked. "Mr Harkness, say goodbye to your future" Vladimir laughed as he shot Jack in the head.

Location: Gwen and Rhys' House 

Date and Time: 1:00am 16th March

"We need to go back, Ianto and Jack need our help" Gwen said as Rhys helped her into bed. "Ianto's Dead Gwen, you need to get some rest, you're confused and stressed, and it isn't good for the baby" Rhys said. "I'm not confused, he's alive, and I talked to him" Gwen said as she started to sleep. "Sleep darling" Rhys said as he held on to his wife's hand. Rhys kissed his wife forehead as she slept, his hand resting on her stomach, as he felt his son kick.

"I love you so much Gwen" Rhys said as he, turned out the light and got into bed.

**Okay the second chapter! Hope you Like this, it took me 1 ½ days to complete. **

**Please review. **


End file.
